


Changes

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the cure is worse than the cause</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes, 1

When it first started, he could deal with it. The night sweats and the  
increased irritability at the moon grew fuller, he was able to dismiss  
as just a product of his often hectic lifestyle.

But when even Donna, his often oblivious companion began to notice the  
changes he had a harder time keeping it secret.

The day she came down to breakfast and found him happily gnawing on a  
bloody rare beefsteak she could no longer deny something was wrong.

“Oi! Space dunce!” she snapped trying not to let the concern for this  
odd behaviour show in her voice, “you’re supposed to cook that first!”  
she made to grab it out of his hands but he growled and snapped at her  
and she jumped back.

The Doctor’s expression was just as shocked as Donna at his  
reaction. She stepped back, arms crossed and glared at him, “don’t  
you dare try to bite me,” she scooped a newspaper off the table and  
rolled it up, “I know how to deal with bad puppies!”

“I’m sorry,” he held up his hands apologetically, “I don’t know what  
came over me.”

Donna let her guard down a bit at his pleading look, “you’ve been  
acting pretty nutso lately…” she ventured, “first you tried to chase  
that poor moggy up a tree, yesterday you were scratching your ear with  
your foot and now this?”

“It’s nothing,” The Doctor tried to sound casual, but he could tell  
she was not falling for it, “honestly! It’s nothing!”

Donna took the seat next to him, setting the rolled up paper down but  
keeping it within arm’s reach, “pull the other one,” she laughed, “if  
I were to ignore your odd eating habits, and the way you’ve had to  
shave four times a day, and your sudden need to sniff every tree we  
pass, I would still have a hard time dismissing those fangs,” she  
reached forward and tapped the side of his mouth.

Reaching up with a questioning look on his face The Doctor touched his  
teeth, his long fingers running over the newly sharp canines, their  
ends pricking at his sensitive skin, “that’s new,” he murmured.

“Now that you know that I know and we can dispense with the  
pretending,” Donna replied softly, “tell me what’s going on?”

For a moment it looked like he wasn’t going to talk to her, then he  
leaned back with a sigh, his eyes going slightly out of focus as he  
spoke.

“Rose and I wound up in Scotland on one of our trips…” he began to  
tell the tale of meeting up with a real live werewolf and concluded  
with, “and when I got bitten, it was just a little nip so I didn’t  
think anything of it, and now…” he broke off with a sigh.

“You’re a werewolf?” Donna eyed him suspiciously.

“I thought it didn’t affect me, I mean, that was years ago and I’m a Time Lord!”

“A Time Lord werewolf,” Donna mused, “does that make you a Time Wolf  
or a Were Lord?”

He shot her a look and she realised now was not the time to play word  
games, “so, aside from silver bullets any ideas?”

“I’ve been putting it off, but I think it may be time to visit  
Torchwood…” he sighed.

“Jack!” Donna grinned, “now, he’d be a sight for sore eyes, a real  
man!” then realising she what she had just said she smiled  
apologetically, “I mean a real human man, of course!”

“Of course,” The Doctor nodded, even though it was apparent that he  
wasn’t quite mollified by her explanation.


	2. Changes, 2

Jack was pleased and a bit surprised as he heard the familiar sound of  
the TARDIS landing inside the hub. He set down the gadget he had been  
trying to switch on for the last hour and a half and ran towards the  
Time Capsule with a wide grin on his face.

Donna was the first out and he unfolded her in his strong arms, “don’t  
you look fantastic?” he chortled as she returned his hug with great  
fervour, and let her hands drift to his buttocks for a little  
squeeze.

Then he saw movement in the doorway and was about to call over to The  
Doctor, but the cheeky smile on his face froze as he took in the Time  
Lord’s appearance.

“Well that’s a new look for you,” he managed as he saw the fur on the  
back of the long fingered hands and the impressive beard covering a  
good portion of The Doctor’s boyish face.

“He’s a…” Donna started.

“Werewolf,” Jack concluded.

“Anything you can do,” The Doctor tried for levity despite his rather  
shocking appearance, “would be most appreciated.”

Jack ran about the lab like he was taking place in an Easter egg hunt.  
He threw open cupboards gathering items, devices, and potions like he  
had a gun trained in his head and the clock was ticking down.

After he had amassed an impressive pile of stuff he came to a halt,  
“there are so many legends on how to kill a werewolf,” he shrugged,  
“but I can’t think of one that mentions curing one. And absolutely no  
one’s said a damn thing about a Time Lord one!”

“And so that is?” Donna gestured at the collection.

“Ideas,” Jack explained, “this is a transmat gun,” he picked up a  
small silver object, “I’m hoping that if I can tweak it with the help  
of something else in here,” he dug around vaguely, “we can get this  
sorted.”

Led to a medical room and instructed to get comfortable on one of the  
beds The Doctor looked not only extremely ill at ease, but  
considerably furrier as the minutes ticked by. Only his large dark  
eyes were visible in the sea of hair, and they were clearly not happy.

Jack was sitting at a bench off to one side bent over something,  
intent on his work. Donna, circled the room aimlessly, “where are the  
others?” she asked, “don’t you usually have staff?”

Not looking up from his tinkering Jack replied, “Ianto’s out on a  
grocery run and Gwen’s got the day off, it’s been sort of quiet, until  
now.”

At that he stood up and walked over to the mass of hair that was  
almost unrecognisable as The Doctor, “I think I have it!” he smiled  
down at him, “first I need to get a scan, sort of like a computer back  
up, so if this doesn’t go as planned we can ‘restore’ you.”

A bright purple light engulfed the prone Time Lord then the machine  
beeped once, “got it,” Jack held the device up and looked at the  
display, “now just need to set it…and,” he aimed it and pulled the  
trigger.

The lights flickered and a smell, somewhere between sulphur and lilacs  
filled the room. Donna peered through the half-light and giggled  
nudging Jack with her elbow, “I don’t think that quite...” she laughed  
as the ex-Time Agent’s eyes grew really wide.

The Doctor, sat up and taking in his well-formed legs, shapely hips  
and rather impressive breasts reached up and felt the long flowing  
mane of chestnut hair that he, correction, she had cascading over her  
shoulders, “wonderful,” a melodic voice trilled out, “I’m a girl!”

Jack’s jaw dropped, “you have no idea what is going through my mind  
right now,” then he grinned cheekily, “well, yeah you probably do,  
actually.”

The now stunningly gorgeous woman that was The Doctor stood up and put  
her hands on her hips, “can you fix this?” she demanded. Her dark  
eyes, the only part of her that was recognisable from the old form,  
snapped him as he gaped at her luscious body.

“Do I have to?” Jack breathed out slowly.

“Yes!” she stamped her foot, “you do!”

“At least you’re not a werewolf anymore,” Donna offered, trying to  
keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth kept quirking up.

“Working on it!” Jack grabbed a set of tools from a cupboard and  
hastily made some adjustments.

“OK let’s try…” he started, then the thing in his hand began to smoke, “that’s not good,” he mumbled.

“I’m glad you two are so amused,” The Doctor growled, “I think I’d  
rather have stayed a werewolf!”

Seeing the look of complete despair in the Time Lord, Time Lady’s?  
eyes Donna took pity on her, “well, since it’s just us girls now,” she  
took the woman’s arm in hers, “I think we need to do some shopping,  
with that bod, that suit is just not doing it for you!”

“Is it too much to hope for a mini-skirt or two?” Jack called after them.

“Men, hrumph!” Donna rolled her eyes, “now, then get that unlimited  
credit card UNIT gave you and let’s get down to it!”

As she found herself being half lead, half dragged from the Hub; The  
Doctor looked over her shoulder for support from Jack, but got only a  
slow wink and a silent kiss blown her way.


End file.
